Book One - A New World
by Pedz
Summary: "KORRA!" Was the last thing she remembered hearing before her world turned to darkness. Now 500 years later, Korra awakens to find everyone she loved gone, and the Avatar is just a myth or a legend. In a world where Bending is illegal, Korra joins forces with the Rebels to help fight against the Anti-Benders who now rule the world, she promises to bring back balance and peace.
1. Dawn of a New Day

**Welcome to The Legend of Korra: Book one - A New World**

* * *

 _ **Dawn of a New Day**_

Korra opened her eyes, to find herself inside a cave, what she was doing there? she didn't know, how she got there? she didn't know that either.

"W-Where am I?" Korra stands shakily to her feet, staring down at the caves floor which was covered in a blackened layer of ash and mud, the cave smelt like death, she sighs. "What happened?" Looking around she notices she's alone. "Where is everyo-"

"Who goes there?" A deep, dark voice asks.

Korra turns around, her eyes follow the sound of the voice which leads to a man, dressed in red and black armor, he stands at the cave's entrance. "Who.."

The man, holds up a white device, it's long with a red light which shines on Korra, the light flickers on her. "Freeze Bender! You are under arrest!"

"Excuse me? Do you know who I-"

"You're one of those Rebels, now you will be coming with me." He walks towards her, placing the white device into his pocket and pulling out black pole.

Korra folds her arms, smirking. "Oh yeah? And what makes you think-"

The man pressed a button on the black pole, emitting a loud ear piercing sound causing Korra to fall to her knees putting her hands over her ears. "As I said, you'll be coming with me."

Her vision fades, and she soon awakens again and finds her hands are bound by a brownish metal and she's inside a cage being pulled along the ground by some gigantic wolf like creature.

"Don't worry Bender, you'll be home soon enough." A guard says hitting the cage with his hand.

Korra looks around, the surround area is rocky, ground covered in ash and there is no green or signs of life anywhere. "Where are you taking me?" She asks a female guard.

"Where all Benders go." The guard looks at her, "Don't you know?"

Korra shakes her head, "I just arrived here."

"Well, I'm sorry to stay this, but ALL Benders go to Alistion Prison." The guard walks closer, and bends down to Korra's level. "Don't even think about trying to escape, no bender has ever escaped Alistion."

"Why not?"

"See those cuffs around your wrists?" The guard points, Korra looks at her cuffs and nods. "They are made from a material, one which cancels out any benders ability to bend Air, Water, Fire and Earth, the walls of Alistion are made out of the very same material."

"Tanya! Stop talking to the bender." Another Guard, taller and stronger built then that of the female guard says.

The Wolf Creature pulling Korra's cage suddenly stops,

Korra stands up and leans on the Cage's bars holding them, "What's going on?"

"Rebels!" Someone yells out, "They've come for the prisoner!"

Tanya opens Korra's cage and pulls her out, "Stay with me."

"Who are the Rebels?" Korra asks standing behind Tanya

"The Rebels are what's left of the Benders," Tanya pulls out the same black pole the other guard had used on Korra a few hours before. "They believe in a world of peace, but there cannot be peace with benders living free."

Korra opens her mouth to speak, but a loud explosion causes her to instantly shut up.

"Commander Phantom, free the Bender." A voice yells as the dust clears.

"Never! You want her, you'll have to take her by force." Phantom turns to Tanya, "If they get close to the prisoner, you know what to do."

Tanya nods, spinning around she grabs Korra by her bound hands. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

Before Korra can question her, Tanya takes out a needle and puts it into Korra's neck.

"Ouch! What was that?" Korra questions as Tanya tightens her grip on her hands.

Tanya closes her eyes briefly, "It takes a way your ability to bend, the effect can last up to 7 days."

Something hits Tanya causes her and Korra to fall to the ground.

A girl, roughly the same age as Korra, she's the same height, with blue eyes, fair skin and long blonde hair, wearing a blue dress with a hood stands there.

Tanya is quick to stand up, using the same needle she had used on Korra she throws it at the girl, hitting her neck.

Soon the girl is captured, and held by Commander Phantom.

But Korra notices the girl doesn't look scared, in fact she's smirking.

"Well, well, if it isn't Selena, my king will be happy to learn we have captured Selena leader of the Rebels." Phantom goes to bind Selena's hands but she kicks him in his stomach causing him to release her. "You are a feisty one aren't you."

Selena seems to attempt to bend but nothing happens.

"You won't be bending any time soon darling." Phantom says holding his stomach, "Give up,"

"Never," Selena closes her eyes, she begins to wave her hands in front of her from left to right in a wave like pattern.

Tanya raises a brow and tilts her head, "What is she trying to do?"

"You can't bend, it's useless to-" Phantom is cut off.

A white glow starts to follow Selena's hand movements.

"But-"

"I am not a ordinary Bender Commander, and neither is the girl you hold." Selena points to Korra, "She is the Avatar."

"Nonsense! The Avatar is just a legend, a myth, everyone knows no-one can bend all of the elements." Phantom says, watching the white glow begin to surround Selena.

"Ah, but did you know there is one more element you are not aware of?" Selena smirks, lowering her hands to her sides. The white glow flows around her body like a river flowing downhill. "The element I can bend, is everywhere." And after saying that, Selena lifts her hands above her head sending out the white glow in streams.

All the guards including the commander were instantly knocked unconscious

"How did you-"

Selena smiles warmly at Korra, "Secret, but come on we have to get you out of here." She pulls out a whistle from her pocket and blows it.

4 People jump out from behind some rocks, landing in front of Selena and Korra. Two girls, one with Red hair and green eyes, the other blue eyes and black hair, both have shoulder length hair, then two guys, one with blonde hair brown eyes and the last guy with dark blue hair. All four wear a blue and green robe.

The first boy looks at Korra, "Is she really the Avatar?" He flicks his blonde shoulder length hair.

"No Ben, I lied." Selena puts her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Ha! I knew the Avatar would return." A girl with black hair says, "Hi, I'm Kat, Earth bender." She kicks a lump of ground up in the air and punches it into a rock.

"I'm Ben, Water Bender." He folds his arms, while rolling his eyes at Selena.

"Flame." The 2nd girl, who's hair is as red as blood nods. "Fire Bender."

"And I'm-" The last guy jumps in the air and lands in front of Korra, bowing he says. "Joe, Air Bender."

"I'm Korra, the Ava-" She doesn't get time to answer as her vision goes black and she falls into Selena who catches her.

Korra didn't know how long she was out for, but when she woke up. She found herself laying on a small flat metal platform at the bottom of some foothills. Attempting to sit up she groans.

"Easy," Flame says, standing on a different metal platform with her arms crossed. "Not that I care, but you shouldn't try to move."

"Um, thanks?" Korra looks at her surroundings, to her surprise the area around the foothills are filled with lush green forests.

Flame sighs making her platform float away from Korra.

"Ignore her," Ben smiles sitting on a bubble of water, "Flame has some insecurity issues."

Korra sighs heavily, "I lost everyone, my friends they're all gone." She looks down at her hands.

Ben jumps over onto her platform and sits beside her, "We can be your friends." He holds his hand out to her.

Korra goes to take it but Selena hovers on a platform in the distance. "Who is she?"

"Who? Selena?" Ben asks and Korra answers with a mhm. "She saved us 10 years ago, Flame, Joe, Kate and I were the first Benders she rescued after the Rebels reformation, we're all like family."

"What Bender is she?"

Korra doesn't get her answer because Selena suddenly turns around when Joe comes speeding passed.

"They found us Selena!" Joe yells out hovering next to her on a cloud of air.

"Everyone to me!" Selena orders, Ben makes Korra's platform go to Selena.

They're soon joined by Flame. "What's going o-"

"Thought you could out smart us by coming to the Forest of revelations?" Commander Phantom appears on a flying machine, that uses Rockets to fly through the air with speed.

It's like a Surf board, only bigger, stronger and with Rockets.

What would seem to be an army joins Commander Phantom and has Korra, Selena and the Rebels surrounded.

"There's nowhere to hide, or run." Phantom raises his hands up, and the army all pull out black poles. "Any last words?"

"Actually yeah." Selena says with her eyes closed, she waves her hands in front of her up and down the across her body. "Bon voyage."

Phantom raises his brows.

Korra turns her attention to Selena, just as she's about to say something. Selena releases a blast of white, which floods the area causing Korra to close her eyes.

"You can open them now." Flame puts her hand on Korra's shoulder, who opens her eyes. "Selena next time, don't wait until we're surrounded yeah?"

"Next time I'll leave you there." Selena smirks, Flame huffs. "Welcome Korra."

"Huh?" Korra stands to her feet with Joe's help.

Selena walks over to a cliff in front of them. "Welcome to our home." She points to the cliff.

"Um? It's a cliff?"

"Looks can be deceiving." Joe chuckles grabbing Korra's wrist and wraps a green bracelet around it, "Follow me." He turns to the cliff and walks through it.

Korra blinks, rubbing her eyes. "What? how?"

Flame rolls her own eyes, walking behind Korra she puts her hands on Korra's back and pushes her through the cliff.

"Ahhhhhh!" Korra screams but instantly shuts her mouth. "Wow," She says.

They are in what seems to be some kind of large cave, a lined with touches in the walls, and guards.

One guard bows his head as Selena and her team walk by him. "Welcome back Team Z"

"Team Z?" Korra tries to suppress a laugh, "Is that like a code name or something?"

"Yes." Is all Selena answers with before saying, "Follow us."

Selena leads Korra out of the cave and into a large opening, there's old ruins attached to the walls, in the middle of the opening is a garden and benders are currently practicing. "This is one of our training grounds."

"Hold on," Korra looks up above her, she recognizes one of the buildings. A gasp leaves her mouth, "This is-"

"The ruins of your Republic City," Selena looks at her team, "Go train, I will take her to the great hall."

Flame, Joe, Ben and Kat nod.

Selena leads Korra out of the training ground and through a series of different tunnels before it opens up into a small chamber, the walls show pictures on it carved into them.

"This is what happened to your world," She points to a picture of an earth bender. "After you vanished from the world, it fell into a darkness, Anti Benders rose up and either captured or killed any bender without any reason, a war raged on for 1 year, many Benders died that year it was not until almost every bender was captured or killed that one Earth bender decided to protect what was left of Republic City. Using his last bit of strength he created a mountain range hiding the city."

Korra's eyes went wide when she saw the painting of the bender. "Bolin, he did this?"

Selena nods, "He created our home."

"What about-"

"Everyone else was killed as far as the legends says, but Korra you have been gone for centuries, this is what we are all taught as kids." Selena takes hold of Korra's hands. "Many benders here will not like you, they say you abandoned the world when it needed you most, like the Avatar before you. I can protect you, but if you want to stay here, you'll have to learn to live like us, be like us."

Korra looks down at her hands then back up at Selena. "I understand, just one thing." She holds her hands up which are still cuffed.

"Not to worry, we'll get those off you." Selena walks over to a shelf, and brings back a blue and green robe. "Are you ready to be a Rebel?"

"I was born ready." Korra smiles taking the rope and with Selena's help she puts it on. "I promise I will help bring balance and peace back to the world."

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey hey! Did you like the first chapter? Well please Fav/follow. And comment if you would like me to continue it.**


	2. The 5th Element

**Pre A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed/fav/followed, if you like this story and think it should be continued then please let me know!**

 **Also excuse errors in this chapter, I typed it late at night and didn't proof read.**

* * *

 _ **The 5th Element**_

Selena had taken Korra to her room which she shared with Flame.

The quarter's was a small cave system north of the main training area, the elite Rebels lived in small rooms like that of apartments in the quarter's. Korra and Flame's room was small in size, two beds were centered in the middle of the room, the floor was lined with marble and walls metal, mended by the Earth Benders who build the Rebel's base. A tiny room came off the main one, it has a single wardrobe, and a cupboard.

"Ugh, I guess I have to shift some of my stuff." Flame says leaning against the metal door to their room.

Korra spun around holding a golden necklace, which had a silver star and inside the star was a small ruby. "Oh um, it's cool. I don't have any clothes anyway." She shrugs.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Flame walks over to Korra and snatches the necklace off her. "Just because you're the Avatar does not give you the rights to-"

"Korra?" Selena intrupts standing at the door.

"Oh hi," Korra says as Flame turns her back and sits down on her bed, the necklace still in her hands.

Selena looks to Flame then back at Korra, "Oh leader wishes to speak to you."

"But I thought you were-"

"Nope." Selena smiles folding her arms, "We just say I'm the leader to protect the real one, and he wants to meet you."

Korra nods, "Let's go then."

"This way." Selena motions Korra out of the rooms, in which Korra follows.

After walking out of the Quarter's, Selena lead Korra deep within the earth, a cave deep beneath the Rebel's base, the entrance had two steel doors guarded by 20 Benders.

"Why does your leader need so many guards?" Korra questions causing Selena to laugh.

"He doesn't, he just loves to have attention." Selena says as two guards open the doors, "I can't go in, only you can."

Korra looks at Selena who gives her a warm smile with a nod, she then walks into the cave.

Candles flicker on, creating a pathway to another cave, a silver curtain hangs at it's entrance.

As Korra approached the curtain she clears her throat and coughs.

"Come in." A males voice says behind the curtain.

Korra walks through the curtain into the cave, it's dark only a few torches are lit but hung on the walls. "Um, I'm-"

"Korra! I-I mean, Avatar Korra, I know."

"You wanted to see me?" Korra questions curiously keeping her distance as the guy steps into what little light there was, he's dressed in a blue robe his face hidden behind a metal mask.

The man nods, "We've waited so long for your return,"

"Wait, I know your voice." Korra says recognizing his voice, a gasp slips out her mouth and she covers it with her hands. "No way! It can't be-"

"Damn it Korra, I thought you wouldn't recognize me." He chuckles approaching her, "But welcome back, I missed you."

Korra watches as the guy removes his mask, instantly she runs over to him and hugs him. "Mako! But how?"

He hugs her back before letting her go, "I woke up just like you 10 years ago, and well I met Selena she's a talented bender, nothing like I've seen before. She was just a small girl and I trained her, we formed the Rebel's to fight against the Anti-Benders." Mako says sitting down.

"Wow, you've been busy." Korra smiles and sits beside him on a mat. "I can't believe you're here Mako, I thought I was alone."

"Korra you're the Avatar, you will never be alone." Mako brushes his hand through his hair, "I'd like you to join the Z Team."

Korra looks at him for a moment, "Mako, I don't know these people, how do you expect me to-"

"Get to know them," Mako stands up and helps her up, he raises both hands and spins around, candles instantly light up surrounding them. "Please Korra, we need you, this world needs its Avatar, besides with you here it means I can finally go back out on missions instead of hiding here." He smirks.

Korra raises a brow, "Why haven't you been out there? and why have you been telling the Anti-Benders Selena is the leader?"

"Because it was to protect you Korra, people would recognize me and they would have searched for you." He sighs, pausing for a second. "I knew if I survived then you would've, I couldn't let them get you Korra, I couldn't lose you not again." He takes hold of her hands, "Please stay with me."

"I will," Korra smiles warmly intertwining her fingers with his, "But explain to me about Selena."

"It'll be best if she tells you herself." Mako lets go of her hands, then claps twice.

Selena soon joins them, "Yes sir?"

"It's time the Avatar learnt how to Bend the 5th element." Mako motions Selena over.

Korra frowns rubbing her temples. "5th Element? But there's only four, Air, Water, Fire and Earth."

"That's where you are wrong." Selena says and stands next to Mako, "I am neither of those,"

"Then what type of Bender are you?"

"She's a Energy Bender." Mako nods at Selena stepping backwards, then sits down on a chair. "Selena train Korra, I mean the Avatar,"

"But sir, I've never trained anyone as powerful as Korra before." Selena states with a frown forming on her face.

Mako sighs standing up he walks over to the two girls. "Selena you can do this, I'd train the Avatar but she's a better Fire Bender then I am anyway."

"I can try." Selena turns to Korra, "I just don't know how well I'll be able to train you."

"I'm a fast learning, hey Mako.." Korra coughs, "Sorry, I mean sir."

Mako laughs shaking his head. "Take her to the training grounds."

Selena nods, "I'll meet you outside." and with that she leaves.

Korra stares at Mako, "I can't believe you, the Leader of the Rebels." she chuckles.

"What's not to believe?"

"You, a Rebel." She chuckles again, but then coughs to stop herself. "Good to see you again Mako."

"And you, Korra." He smiles, "I missed you these past years, but go learn how to Energy Bend and maybe then we'll have a chance against the Anti-Benders."

With one last hug, followed by a kiss on his cheek. Korra leaves Mako and joins Selena outside.

"Do you two know each other or something?" Selena questions raising a brow.

"What? No." Korra quickly says, "Tell me about Energy Bending." She changes the subject, in hopes Selena wouldn't push any further. And it worked.

Selena smiles and begins walking back through the tunnels. "Well, everything has its own type of Energy." She points to the metal walls, "Even if it is not alive, it still emits energy, energy is everywhere if you know how to find it."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Korra, Energy is life, and life gives energy, the two cannot survive without each other, these walls are not a living organism but it does not mean they do not have energy," Selena places her hand on the wall, then removes it. A steam of a glowing white light appears coming out of the wall. "You see?"

Korra gasped watching the stream of light swirl around Selena who continues explaining. "When you become one with your surroundings, the ground you walk on, the air you breathe, the smells you smell, objects you touch, that is when you will begin to understand everything has its own Energy. And just like the other Elements you can Bend it." She closes her eyes and the Energy stream disappears.

"How did you know you were a Energy bender?"

Selena frowns making eye contact with her, "I didn't, honestly I thought I was a light Bender, it was Mako who said I could bend more then light, I could bend energy he then began to train me, teach me and we formed the Rebels together."

Korra just nodded, and continued to follow Selena as they entered the Training grounds Selena stopped.

"Now begins your training." She says handing Korra a purple staff with green lines.

* * *

 **Next time on - Book One: A New World**

 _Let the training begin!_

 _Korra begins to train with Selena, but Energy Bending is not as easy as she thinks. Meanwhile Mako plans an attack on Alistion Prison in hopes to recover the remains of his brother, Bolin._


End file.
